Five Kink Meme Fills
by madwriter223
Summary: As the title says, here are my fills for five different prompts. Angst, Non-con, Humor, a bit of Dark-ish Fluff, and some plain old Dark-ish Delusions. Rating vary, so I'll use M just in case.


So, after pretty much a year of doing nothing, I finally got off my ass and wrote something. Five little somethings, to be exact. Hope you like them.

.

.

**Just a Dream**

**Prompt: Thor discovers what Loki is (after the movie) and is absolutely enraged and disgusted that he called this creature "brother" for all these years. He beats him viciously, calling him a freak, monster, usurper, imposter, anything you can think of and finally forces himself on him to assert his dominance completely. Bonus points if they used to be lovers before that and Thor was always so gentle and careful with Loki. **

How did this happen? How did it come to this? Well, the answer was pretty same as always – Loki had been a fool to trust someone.

And he had been a fool. Double the fool, triple the fool. How could he have believed his brother changed, how could he have trusted in his brother's virtue.

No. Not brother's. Never brother's. The brother he knew would not have done this. The brother he knew would not have attacked him, first with fists, then with words. Would not have beaten him even more blue, would not have thrown him to the floor in the middle of their shared rooms, would not have ripped his clothes off, and taken something that had been willingly given so many times before.

Yes, that was it. Loki had finally gone mad. Thor would never do this. Thor loved him. He claimed so in front of his friends, in front of Father. Promised Mother he would never hurt his darling little brother. Thor would never break a promise to Mother.

Yes, Thor would've laughed at Loki's insecurities and would've embraced Loki despite the blue of his skin. He would've laid Loki on the bed, and made love onto his trembling body, whispering his devotion and adoration into one flushed ear.

This being that couldn't be his brother grunted above him, and Loki felt the agony spike within him, making him gasp. How dare he, whoever this was? Or maybe this was a hallucination? Maybe this was all just a nightmare?

Yes. It was all a bad dream. He would wake up, and Thor will still love him with all his heart. And Loki wouldn't have been a fool to love him.

.

**Like a Glove**

**Prompt: Thor, wrapped around Loki, gently kissing and stroking his skin, telling him how much he loves Loki, needs him, will never hurt him or deny him anything... while surrounded by Loki's slain enemies. **

Loki's body fit snugly into Thor's arms. It always has. Even when Loki had been a baby and Thor was barely able to hold him up, Loki's body always was a perfect fit. As they grew, their bodies maturing into the frames and muscles of warriorhood, it had always been oh so easy to wrap his arm around Loki's shoulders and pull him close.

Loki's body was always cooler than his own, smaller, leaner. The perfect height to fit under Thor's arm, to lean against the crook of his neck. The perfect weight to be sat on Thor's lap or carried on his shoulders.

Without Loki, Thor would be incomplete. Like a jigsaw puzzle missing its final piece – you could see the picture, but that single empty spot still ruined the effect. It just wasn't the same.

Even now, with Loki's body laying in his grasp, his brother's skin colder than ever, they were still the perfect fit. A complete image, Thor the Thunderer and Loki the Trickster, together, always together. Be it united or at odds, they were always together. Nothing would change that.

Loki's head rolled limply as Thor stood, his bloodless limbs hanging like pale rags. Thor shifted his hold, and gathered his darling brother closer to his chest. He smiled at the slack face, and pressed a loving kiss to one blue-tinted temple.

"Come, my brother." he whispered gently, stepping around Dr. Doom's smoking remains. "Let us go home now."

.

**Like Glue**

**Prompt: Thor and Loki are both injured and knocked unconscious in battle. The Avengers need to get Thor to the hospital or back to base, or wherever they go for healing, but he and Loki just won't let go of one another. Of course the Avengers are wary of bringing Loki back with them, either because he's a villain or because he works freelance. Cue Thor and Loki's shocked expressions when they wake up still holding on to each other. **

As Colonel Nick Fury arrived at the scene of the 'incident', only one thing occupied his mind. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this, Sir." Coulson said, completely unfazed as always.

"Yes, and what is that? They poured glue over each other before they were knocked unconscious?"

Steve squirmed uncomfortably. "...maybe?"

Tony blinked. "Seriously?" he asked, the again, because what? _Seriously_?"

"Cool it." Natasha, as always, was the voice of reason. "They both need medical attention, so we have to figure out how to separate them."

"Maybe a crowbar would work." Janet offered, hovering above the practically comatose gods.

"Great idea, you take a crowbar to two Norse gods. I'll stand way back, and watch the carnage unfold as they wake up."

"Stop being a smartass, Tony."

"Yah know, my Grandma used to pour water on my pooch when something sorta like this happened."

"Agent Barton, they are _not_ two dogs fucking."

"Actually, if you notice where Thor's hand is, they might as well be." Tony grinned cheekily, then extended his hand towards Agent Barton. "Pay up, I totally called it."

"You have more money than God, why would you need more?"

"It's the principle of the thing."

Fury rubbed his forehead and tried to ignore the money changing hands. "Fine. We'll transport them both to the medical center. We'll deal with this... _problem_ when they awaken."

"I don't see a problem. Thor's doing our number one villain who is also his step brother, and right now they won't let go of each other. Kinda romantic if you ask me." Janet said, returning to her normal size.

"Good thing I didn't ask you then." Fury snarled. "Take them away, and the rest of you are dismissed."

The Avengers left, though Fury still heard Barton muttering they should've just hosed them both. Goddammit, the shit he had to deal with.

.

**Trails of a Father**

**Prompt: when Loki's frost giant heritage is exposed the Asgardian people are not repulsed but instead find him incredibly exotic. Now everyone is curious what it is like to bed a frost giant.  
>a concerned papabear!Odin wishes Thor would stop gawking and take this situation more seriously<strong>

This had been exactly the reaction Odin had feared. He could deal with disgust, he could deal with anger and distrust. He had after all brought a child of their enemy into his home, and raised him as his own, as a Prince of Asgard.

It had been so much better then. The years had passed so calmly. Twice a day someone would come to complain about Loki or to rave at a prank his youngest had pulled. Each day he walked the halls with his son, he could feel derisive whispers and cruel taunts, all directed at his son. And even though it pained him to know his son was so hated, that had been much better.

"You wish to court my son?" You and two thousand others.

Before Loki had learned the truth, before he had forced the protective glamour off of his skin, life had been so much simpler. People distrusted him, shunned him. Now they followed him around almost religiously. They panted after his blue skin, lusted after the gentle curves of his scars, drooled over ruby glow of his eyes.

It had been so much better when all Odin had to worry about was anger and disdain. Now he had to worry about his youngest son's virtue as well.

And the next person who asked to court his son (HA! to bed him, more like) was getting a one way ticket to Nifleheim, no questions asked.

.  
>AN: This pretty much deals with Sif's delusions about Loki. For the sake of this prompt, she'd have to be pretty crazed to attack a Prince of Asgard, no matter what he had 'done'.<br>.

**It was His Own Fault**

**Prompt: Okay, so Thor's in exile. Warriors Three (& Sif) are angry with Loki. Loki tells them to quit their jibber-jabber, much as he does in the film.  
>Sif attacks. The W3 automatically side with her and the team take out the guards and defeat Loki. Hit him a little hard, actually. He won't wake up. Frigga, not knowing what to do, summons Thor home.<strong> 

She hadn't meant to. She really hadn't. She had just been so enraged. It was all Loki's fault, after all. She knew that, she had always known that. She could see the jealousy in his green eyes whenever he gazed at Thor. She could hear the manipulative whispers uttered into Thor's trusting ears.

It was his treachery that led to Thor's banishment. He probably had talked Odin into exiling him. Or maybe he had been poisoning the King's mind against Thor for centuries, and no one even knew.

She knew. She had never trusted that snake, that viper. Odin and Frigga may have nurtured him upon their loving breasts, but she knew better.

She had thrown that first punch, yes. The Warrior 3 had joined her against that villainous weasel, of course they did. They had helped with the guards, then had helped her stop Loki from escaping like the coward he is. Was. No, is.

He is still the coward. He won't even awaken and face her wrath. He can barely breathe on his own, so much he fears her. Good. Let his know fear in his black little heart.

Of course he hadn't meant to kill him, she had just said that. She just wanted that snake to know the pain he had caused to them all. So what if she had smashed his head against the wall one time too many? He still lives, does he not?

As she and the Warrior 3 are led away, she can't help grinning. She had done something good today. She will be remembered as the one who had revealed that vile thing for the monster he was. She will be remembered forever.

And she is not Kin-slayer, Thor stop saying that. She did it for him, for Thor. One day, he shall thank her. She just knew it.


End file.
